


Scratches

by ShadowoftheLamp



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Diamond Days, Gen, Steven needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 02:23:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17051264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowoftheLamp/pseuds/ShadowoftheLamp
Summary: Steven thinks about the color pink and his relation to his gem.





	Scratches

“I’m not her.” Steven swallowed, looking up at the screens, where drawings thousands of years old showed four silhouettes, one looking more like him than he’d admit. “I’m Steven. I’m Steven.” It was a reminder to himself, after another meeting with Yellow when she'd kept calling him Pink. Everything _around_ him was pink, anyways, he certainly didn't need to make it even more so. The walls, the bubbles, the clothes he’d been given.

His skin, in this light.

He scratched at his stomach. It was weird, having his gem exposed. He didn’t like it much, used to the brush of fabric against the cool material, concealing it from everyone. Keeping it his, in a way.

The skin under his fingers tingled, and he pulled his hand away. The patch he’d been touching was a slightly darker now, and he bit his lip.

It looked like the color hers had been, in the photos from the database Yellow Pearl had shown him. 

He set a hand on the little blotch, before his fingers traced to his gem. 

In a way, he'd always thought it was like a flower. Dad had said that was poetic, that he was ‘just as lyrical as his old man’. A rosy blossom, right in the middle of him, all beautiful and bright and shiny and strong, the way she had supposedly been.

His human body met it where the crowns of the cut ended at the girdle. It looked a lot like Amethyst's, just with one less facet. He never would have known it was a Diamond. Never would have known she was anything other than Rose Quartz. That he held anything other than a soldier that got too bold. That she instead was made to be a matriarch. A leader.

He'd been told to be her or that he already was so many times he was starting to lose track of where the orders and demands and pleads stopped and he started.

Without even thinking, his fingernails dug in at the meeting point between flesh and gem, and a shock like the destabilizer mixed with a jolt of static electricity rode up his spine. He pulled back, eyes wide and cheeks darkened to the color of a gently flushed rose, as the room around him hummed without a mind of its own and his heart beat in his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> [The picture, if anyone is curious.](https://66.media.tumblr.com/884dfa8fcc6df1b8e8445127dc8dc91d/tumblr_pjx8y48wJ71ri0xtzo1_500.png) Wow, 100 fics... I know a few are because of that sonic flower shop au that rosy insisted on listing me as a co-author on, but that's still pretty impressive. Feedback is super duper appreciated! I love this show so much, it's prompted me to write some of my favorite oneshots.


End file.
